CinderFriggin'Rella
by litlolme32
Summary: Meta and rejected Disney Princess wreaks havoc on Chloe and Ollie. Only borrowing characters for the fun of writing a birthday fic. Rated M for adult concepts.


A/N: This was written as a birthday fic. Disney characters and SV characters not mine, only borrowing for entertainment purposes only, please don't sue...

"Tower Run!" Arrow ordered. The command sounded more fierce with the use of his voice distorter. She turned and ran.

"Oh no,no, no" the Meta spoke to Green Arrow, "You don't get to be a hero tonight." She laughed and caught the arrow he had released at her and she lobbed it back at him hitting him square in the chest. Chloe had turned when she heard the crazy woman talk and saw Ollie take an arrow in the chest. She watched in horror as he slowly began to disappear. He turned to her still clutching his chest and half smiled, then in a minute he disappeared.

"You b……"

"Uh,uh, uh!" the meta spoke approaching the now frozen Chloe. "Language! A princess never uses bad words." She lectured.

"What kind of wicked freak show are you?" Chloe lobbed back.

"Wicked? Wicked? Oh honey….." she spoke rubbing her hands together. "You ain't seen nothing yet." She spoke as she tossed her hands in the air and glitter fell. She blew it over onto chloe and smirked, "Hope you find your handsome Prince in time……before he marries some one else."

Chloe knew she was being spoken too. Knew she was being told some warning or something, but the words were getting further and further away. She began mulling over what she knew to keep a grip on reality: Meta's name was Chrissiy Semaniera, rejected Disney Princess. Psycho Meta, she had the power to teleport. Zatanna had managed to find the other Princess' lost in the fairy tales they were trapped in. She had mentioned at the team meeting that there was a reversal…..What was it?…what……….was……….it….? It was harder to think and then the world went totally black.

"CHRISSIY!" Aquaman shouted. She was so busy holding the gold bound embossed copy of Cinderella with the picture of Ollie and Chloe on the cover that she forgot she was the bad guy being hunted by the JL. She was quickly captured and questioned. She was then taken to Belle Reeve super max. The psycho Meta said the story had to play itself out for them to be free. _If they were lucky_.. She mumbled as she was carted off. The gang could only wait so they set the book on Ollie's bed back at the Tower.

"Get UP! Do you think YOU get to sleep all day, Cinder Soot?" Chloe heard the yelling and felt the boot to her shoulder. She rolled onto her back and was going to give the snotty nosed woman a piece of her mind until she saw what the woman was wearing; Medieval garb. She yawned and moaned and sat up.

"Sorry?" she spoke trying to get her bearings, she didn't want to say it. It was cliché for anyone with her zip code, but ….she was certain she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"You will be once mother finds out." She spoke turning and leaving the room. " MOTHER!!!!!" she heard the woman bellering down the hall.

"Crap, crap, crap." Chloe spoke standing up and looking down at her clothes and her dirty hands. "I'm cinder-friggin' –rella!" she tried to get her bearings, the story she had grown up with flooding her mind, then the scariest woman she'd feared since childhood entered the small room.

"So," the stately looking woman spoke. "You want to sleep in? Neglect your chores? Cinderella, I'm so truly disappointed in you." She spoke in a low voice.

"But….." Chloe tried to interject.

"SILENCE!" she shouted. "You will learn respect! So on top of you regular chores, you will also have to scrub the entire parlor from top to bottom and wash and mend the curtains." Snark was building in the back of her throat and threatened to choke Chloe as she stared in awe of the woman.

"Yes, stepmother." She bit out.

"Very well, Anastasia get Druscilla, we are heading into town, the Prince is returning today." she turned with a grace that Chloe remembered from the DVD and left.

When she was sure she was out of ear shot she let some of her anger go, "Do the cleanin', Do the moppin' ,Cinderella!" she snorted, "Yeah right." She fed the animals cause they didn't need to suffer for her rebellion, and then she went into the manor to find out more about her "family" and how to get out of the nightmare.

Chloe had spent two days cleaning and essentially being bitch to the 3 wicked women. One after noon the Duke arrived with an invitation to the Prince's Ball. Chloe wanted to go to see if there was anyone in the castle that could help her. Stepmother had promised she could go if she could get her hideous step sisters ready. It was a daunting feat indeed all the while she was building a huge case against her step mother. Apparently she was as wicked as she had been portrayed. She had a history of Black Widow relationships.

'Poor Cindy' Chloe thought, 'poor kid never had a chance.' Chloe was also meaning to do something about the rodent problem in their manor. But as it turns out mice really can sew. The evening of the ball came and as her step family was leaving she came racing down the steps in a dress made by the rodent union. Her sisters freaked out and tore it to shreds. Utterly humiliated and physically exhausted from all the freakin' hard work Chloe ran out into the back yard and cried. She wanted to go home, wanted to see Ollie, 'oh where did that come from?' she thought.

They had been nicknamed David and Maddie by the JL. They all saw that the two leaders were smitten, but they each denied it, for the sake of the team. Chloe really loved spending time with Oliver: Brains, humor, and a body to die for, sniffling, Chloe wiped her eyes. He had disappeared and who knew where in hell that crack pot deposited him. She heard a woman clear her throat and turned to see the plump and friendly woman she should have expected to see standing behind her.

"You're not Cindy" she spoke.

"Thank God!! No I'm not and how the heck do I get out of here…."

"Good gravy!" Chloe muttered hauling folds and folds of tulle and satin up the bajillion stairs to the ball room. "Have to finish out the story she says….can't change the time line…" she muttered angrily.. "Bippity boppity boo my ass." She made it to the top of the steps and saw the long hall that was being guarded by two rows of guards in full dress uniforms. She made her way down the center in awe. The clink of the glass slippers lost on the expensive red carpet. She shook her head, 'Foot wear should not be made of glass.' She made it to the next stair case leading down to the ball room. She began her descent all the while thinking, ' don't fall, don't fall, don't fall."

The Prince, Oliver was bored. He had been thrust into this fairy tale, one he only remembered seeing once cause his mother had liked it. He had a collection of Grimms' fairy tales, but not a huge Disney guy, he had no time. So he was charming, that's what all the ladies were telling him. He felt like a lamb sent to slaughter, with all the females in the room looking to take him home and have him for dinner. The last 3 to enter was an elder stateswoman and her too god awful and uncoordinated daughters. He greeted them politely and bowed like the gentleman he was expected to be, he stood up and saw her…..it couldn't be……Chloe!

He moved through the crowd not taking his eyes of the delicate blond in the full and angelic white/ pale blue ball gown. He stood at the bottom of the stairs at full height and smiled. She was busy looking around and when she hit the second to last step she came face to chest with medals and a red sash. She looked up into the face of one very handsome and arrogant smiling Oliver Queen. She wanted to smack him and kiss him all in the same moment. He took her gloved hand in his gloved hand and brought it to his lips. "Hello, angel" he whispered as he kissed the top of her hand. His voice was husky and deep. Chloe blushed and curtsied. He bowed and turned, the entire crowd was watching them. He tucked her arm in his and led her to the dance floor. He could hear the gentle clink of her glass slippers. He turned to face her and positioned their hands in a waltz type position. His "father" cued the music and they began dance..

"Are you Ok??" he whispered in her ear.

"Better now that I know you're ok" she smiled up at him. "So you're Prince Charming?" she snorted trying to make it seem like a sneeze.

"So I've been told." He smirked. Chloe tried to ignore the smell of his cologne or the feel of the wool jacket…..he was handsome indeed. "I've been here for about a week."

"Me too, any ideas how to get back?" she asked.

"Nope, I do remember Zatanna saying that what ever road is traveled needs to taken to the end." he spoke spinning her gently and leading her gracefully about the floor.

"Ball room? Really?" she asked teasing.

He leaned in close his breath tickling her ear lobe, "I'm full of surprises." He smiled. He danced them all the way out to the moonlight gardens. Alone at last he again tucked her arm in his as he led her to the fountain. "Tower, I have to say you look amazing."

"You ever see this flick?" she asked sitting down, looking at the clock, knowing her time was drawing near.

"Not since I was a kid."

"I…." she tried to speak and he kissed her full on the lips, it was soft and searing all in one. "What was that for?"

"I have thought of nothing else since I got here." He smiled putting a gloved hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes at the sensation. "When we get back, go out with me?" He smiled.

"Why sire, are you askin' me out?" she spoke in a sweet southern belle voice.

Chloe looked up at the clock and it was about to start striking 12. "Ollie, I'm a slave, in the story endentured servitude is my prison."

"Where are you staying?"

"Dunno, kept out of the way in a tower and have to do all the chores."

Chime1

"I have to go."

Chime 2

"No you can't! I have to know how to find you?" he spoke as she stood .

Chime 3

"You don't understand, if I stay we change the story, and where ever the real Cinderella is? Her life gets changed."

Chime 4

"Chloe," he spoke as she hoisted her skirts up and began to run back to the ball room.

Chime 5

"I don't want you to see me as the maid,"

Chime 6

"I don't care and you know that!" he chased after her.

Chime 7

"Find me…lets get out of here, and when we're home? I will go out with you!!" she ran across the ball room, he was trying to keep up but the ladies of the dance were blocking his pursuit.

Chime 8

Seeing his "son" being stone walled the king sent guards after the woman that his son was so smitten with.

Chime 9

Chloe was huffing and puffing as she made it to the top of the steps and down the long hall with the guards. She shook her head and winced at the ache of her feet running in glass slippers.

Chime 10

She made it to her coach and hopped in. The driver and foot man hopped on and they took off.

Chime 11

They made it to the castle gait as it was starting to close. The coach made it through as it shut and the last chime rang. In a tizzy of sparkle and magic, her clothes were again torn and tattered. The pumpkin the crazy lady used for a coach lay smashed, and the animals she recruited were surrounding her making sure she was ok. She smiled but then frowned as she heard the King's men approach. She grabbed up her mice friends and got out of the way before they got clobbered by horse hooves. She looked down at her feet and saw she had one glass shoe….. "Awe I lost one." She slipped off the shoe and carried it along with her rodents and made the slow and treacherous walk barefoot back in the general direction of her house. She ended up finding it by pure dumb luck. She went to her room in the tower, humming the song she and Ollie danced to. Smiling at the memory she climbed into bed after changing and fell asleep.

"She left this!" Oliver spoke picking up the shoe and showing it to his father.

"Who wears glass shoes?" He questioned.

"Find the woman who fits this and I will marry her!" Ollie spoke.

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely." Oliver spoke turning to go and get changed to begin his castle by castle hunt for his Watchtower.

The Duke was exhausted he and the Prince had been searching all night, with no luck and he was certain that he was going to have nightmares about feet for years to come. The last castle was the one he had intentionally saved for last. This woman's daughters were totally horrid.

In the grand drama of the story Chloe had been busted by step mom and locked in her room. The mice couldn't get the key, so she used her super reporter breaking and entering skills to pick the lock. She ran down the stairs with her slipper and was tripped by the queen bitch herself. Shattering her hopes of convincing the Duke she belonged with the Prince. Tired, frustrated, and wanting to go home, she cried. She didn't hear the gasps of the others as the Prince entered. He kneeled onto the floor next to her. She opened her eyes when she felt the new presence in the room. She looked to see the black and crisp dress pants and polished shoes. A warm and gentle hand cupped her face and lifted her gaze to meet his. His smile was warm and inviting and she sniffled.

"Hi." he spoke softly.

"Hello." she replied. He was here, he found her, and he was looking at her as if the sun rose and set on her. He gently wiped the tears on the side of the face he was holding. He then moved his hand and stood to full height. He held a hand to her and she took and he helped her to stand.

"Why your highness?" The stepmother tried to speak.

"Silence!" he spoke coolly. "Are you alright?" he asked Chloe. She nodded still trying to drink him in with her eyes. "You madam are very close to being tossed into the dungeons for what you have done here." He spoke. Chloe smirked, it was his boardroom voice.

"Sire??" the lady started to protest.

"Save it!" Chloe spoke. "Your highness, I have reason to believe this woman is a Black Widow. She has a list of estates across three realms where she's loved and killed." Chloe spoke.

"You investigated her?" Ollie smiled.

"Well? Come on Cindy needed a little help?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Is this true?" he questioned. The old woman became silent.

"These two are her accomplices." Chloe thumbed at the ugly step sisters.

"Guards!" he shouted. Two soldiers entered to stand behind the Duke. "Take these ladies into custody and present this to my father." he commanded.

They shackled the ladies, "You won't get away with this! No, stop! I'm of noble blood!" the elder lady shouted as she was dragged away. The duke made his escape as well to go and process the criminals.

Chloe leaned her head against his chest. He held her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I can't believe you're Prince Charming."

"Only for you Princess." He spoke as she looked up at him.

"You know I was thinking,"

"Uh oh" he spoke as he led her out to his awaiting white horse. He lifted her onto the saddle in one swoop. He then hopped up behind her. "Well what is it? You can't leave me in suspense?"

"We're still here. Why?" she asked.

"I thought that was obvious?" he asked while he turned his horse to head back to the castle. Chloe looked up at him searching his smiling eyes. "Happily Ever After still needs to happen." He spoke. She laughed and settled in to enjoy the ride with her Prince Oliver. As they approached the castle his horse got spooked by a little mouse and the two were thrown to the dirt….

"Ow.." she thought as Chloe slowly sat up. She opened her eyes to see she was back at the Penthouse in Ollie's room. She winced as every muscle in her body began to wake. She flipped the blanket back and stood. She was in a T shirt, one of Ollie's Excelsior t-shirts to be exact. Chloe smacked her lips, she really needed to get a drink of water and take a bath. She padded into Olli's bathroom and gasped when she opened the door. Candles and Tulips were everywhere. On a stand next to the bubble filled tub was a glass slipper on a green pillow. Tears welled in her eyes. She turned when she heard a throat cleared behind her. Ollie in a green towel wrapped at the waist. Chloe was stunned to silence her brain immediately went on vacation. She opened her mouth to speak and he put his index finger over his mouth to signal her to keep quiet. He went to the sound system control in the wall and turned on the CD player and hit program one….

Soft Do Wop music began to fill the bathroom, the tears began to fall as the lulling voices of the Flamingos began to play…

_My love must be a kind of blind love  
I can't see anyone but you._

_Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I Only Have Eyes For You, Dear._

_The moon maybe high  
but I can't see a thing in the sky,  
'Cause I Only Have Eyes For You._

_I don't know if we're in a garden,  
or on a crowded avenue._

_You are here  
So am I  
Maybe millions of people go by,  
but they all disappear from view.  
And I Only Have Eyes For You._

Ollie made his way over to Chloe as the song played. He leaned and kissed her possessively his hands going to the hem of his T-shirt and pulling it up and over her head. She was in a bra and panties only, as the song played he pulled her to him and they swayed to the music. "I'm an idiot" he whispered in her ear. "And leading the life of Prince Charming made me want to make all your dreams come true. You and I have tap danced around each other and our feelings for too long.." he kissed her cheek. "I only do have eyes for you." He whispered as the song ended. 'Let me show you. Let me love you Princess." He nodded and smirked.

"So it was real?" she asked shyly. Ollie nodded again. "Well than Charming, what are you waiting for? We have a lot of time to make up for!" She spoke wrapping her arms around his waist and stepping on her tip toes to kiss him.


End file.
